Mobile phones allow users to manually configure ringtones and other forms of alerts. For example, a user may assign a particular ringtone to incoming calls from a particular individual. In this way, the user may identify the caller. Additionally, the user may manually configure other settings associated with the user device (e.g., silent mode, etc.).